


late night

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke has a long day
Relationships: Trevor Khan & Deke Shaw
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "falling asleep on your shoulder"

The building was dark by the time Deke was able to shuffle into his office at the end of the day with a yawn. He felt like he'd been working nonstop all day, between meetings and checking in with R&D and juggling Sequoia's latest last minute whim, and all he wanted was to finish the paperwork he'd started before lunch so he could go home and sleep. When he reached over to turn on the light, he very nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized the room wasn't nearly as empty as he'd thought it was.

"Trevor, what the hell are you still doing here?"

His assistant looked up from the beanbag he'd settled into, a dimmed phone screen somehow adding just the right amount of shadow to his jawline. If Deke wasn't so physically exhausted, he probably wouldn't have even noticed such a thing, and he tried to brush the thought away before it could take up any more of his attention. "You're still here, aren't you? Someone has to make sure that you don't completely overwork yourself. Do you want me to call you a Lyft so you can get home before it gets too late?"

Shaking his head, he let out a sigh and stepped over, dragging another beanbag chair into place closer to Trevor's side before letting himself drop down into it. If he had to be awake for the drive to his apartment, he didn't want to do it in a Lyft, or at least not  _ alone.  _ With a soft sigh, Deke closed his eyes and let himself  _ relax  _ for the first time all day. "No, it's okay. Bring me a change of clothes when you come in, tomorrow morning. I don't think I can make it all the way home, right now, so I'll probably just use one of the break room couches when I get tired enough to sleep."

The shifting next to him along with a gentle  _ click _ told him that the phone screen had been turned off and the device tucked away, and he didn't miss the concern in the next words that reached him. "Deke, you can't sleep at the office. You need a real bed so that you don't wake up with a crick in your neck."

_ "No..." _

All but pouting, Deke shifted so that he could rest his head on Trevor's shoulder, the soft material of his assistant's sweater far more comforting than any pillow could be in that moment. He let out a contented sigh at the feeling, letting exhaustion take over while he settled into a comfortable position.

"No? You don't want a real bed? That can't be comfortable."

"No bed. This is perfect."

"Deke-"

_ "Shh, _ Trevor. Sleeping."

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
